Gasoline
by Saw You Twice at the Pop Show
Summary: Ryou put out the fire and turned to the four people in his living room. "Kefia, Kura, get some clothes on! Bloody hell!" He muttered, tossing his two naked lovers the throw blankets from the couch. TKBxRBxYB, read and review, no flames, si vous plait.
1. Chapter 1

The white-haired young man walked into the classroom, his hair spiky and his stature confident and tall. It always amused the dark spirit how terribly _unobservant _his landlord's supposed friends were. They greeted him with annoying chirps of 'hello, Bakura-kun' and he just smirked. Since Bakura was the name he called himself, his host preferred to be called by his given name. But, these idiots obviously didn't know that.

Well, the Pharaoh was glaring at him, so he grinned wolfishly. At lunch, he received a call on Ryou's cell phone. "Hello?" He barked into it. A moan, a very familiar moan, greeted him.

"Ra damn it… Bakura? Did I dial right?" Akefia asked, groaning after his sentence.

"Yes, baka idiot. Now, tell me all about why you thought to call me during hikari's lunch break while screwing said boy."

"Well, lover," He punctuated this sentence with a pleasure-filled scream from Ryou. "I thought you might need a little pick-me-up, since you're stuck at that boring school while our little sexy uke is too weak to walk… oh, Ra, Ryou, do that again!"

"Damn it, Akefia…" Bakura groaned almost silently, willing his reaction down before someone noticed. Leaning against the wall and bashing his head to it a few times, he felt less turned on… until the pain kicked in, and, masochist that he was, he headed for the bathrooms.

Leaving them with a sated little smirk, his gait was even cockier. How no one noticed that he was in fact _not_ Ryou Bakura was a mystery to him. And how the bullies at school seemed to think it a good idea to slam him into the gates afterschool, he really was at a loss. Regardless, as soon as his back hit the fence, it left it, and he swung out his fist to render one of the three unconscious, popping his shoulders and neck before punching the second in the fatty gut and delivering an uppercut to the third.

He withdrew his knife from its sheath at his back and he toyed with it, kneeling next to the leader. "I wouldn't think it wise to bother me again, right?" He made his voice sound like his hikari's, with the British accent, but he also threw in one of his signature demonic grins. The fat lump nodded helplessly, eyes wide.

"Good," And with that, he had departed, shoving his uniform blazer into his leather satchel/book bag, and loosening a few buttons. Well, almost all of the buttons. The Ring glittered on his chest and he smirked for all to see. He was almost home when he heard it.

"Bakura-kun! Bakura-kun!" He turned; the Pharaoh's hikari and the Pharaoh stood there.

"I would think that you would be able to distinguish between my host and I, especially given that I am half a foot taller and my eyes are a different color. And for future reference, _I _am Bakura, my light is _Ryou_," With that, he turned on his heel and walked right into the building.

The doorman, Hatori, nodded at him. He knew that Bakura wasn't Ryou- he knew everyone who lived in the building. Ryou was slimmer, effeminate, and Bakura had broader shoulders and more muscles to his taller frame. And Akefia was slightly taller than Bakura, his skin was tanned, and his hair was cropped instead of flowing long.

At the end of his elevator trip, he was inside the apartment and he could see a very naked Akefia seated at the kitchen table while a robe-wearing Ryou prepared food. "Kura!" Ryou exclaimed, scurrying over as fast as his sore body would allow to throw his arms around his dark's neck. The embrace quickly turned into a passionate kiss, with Akefia hurriedly rushing to his lovers to join in on the fun.

Grabbing Ryou around the waist and Akefia by the hair, Bakura towed the two back to their bedroom- it had once been Ryou's father's room, but they had quickly decided that since he was never around and had never even been to the apartment, he didn't get the master bedroom.

"Mm… Missed you, Kura…" Akefia purred as he attacked the skin of the spirit's neck with bites and kisses. Bakura grunted in affirmation, just getting his hands on his hikari's length before the doorbell rang. Cursing loudly, he briefly contemplated his choices- answer it or ignore it. Before he could return to molesting his former host, said white-haired Brit grabbed his robe and limped into the living room.

What ensued was a series of comically abundant events. Ryou opened the door and Yami and Yugi rushed inside, practically knocking him over. The fire alarm went off- the steaks he'd been making had caught fire. Ryou let out a shocking -to Yami and Yugi- stream of curses as he limped over to extinguish the fire. Akefia ran out into the main room stark naked, nearly giving the two spiky-haired intruders heart attacks. And Bakura came into the room, wearing nothing but the Sennen Ring and a smirk.

Ryou put out the fire and turned to the four people in his living room. "Kefia, Kura, get some clothes on! Bloody hell!" He muttered, tossing his two naked lovers the throw blankets from the couch.

"Ryou, who is that guy? And why does the evil spirit of the Ring have his own body? And why on Earth are they naked?" Yami demanded, glaring at both blanket-covered figures while Yugi stared at them wide-eyed and blushing.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ryou repeated, wondering where to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bedroom Talk**

Malik sits upside down in a recliner, watching the TV screen intently as an alien-type monster kills some screaming victim, giggling from the blood rush and from the obviously fake blood. Mariku toys with his Millennium Rod on the couch, bare toes wiggling on the smooth, soft carpet absently. Bakura reads a new safe-locking-mechanism manual, ever so often pausing to scribble some kind of little diagram. Akefia has a pile of different size locks in his lap, a blindfold over his eyes, and a single bobby pin in hand, expertly twisting until the lock snaps open, usually on the first try.

And Ryou stands in the kitchen, at the sink, singing along with the radio softly as he does the dishes and keeps an eye on the steaks. And then he calls out that they're ready, and it's a huge commotion as all four of the other occupants of the apartment come running, Akefia still blindfolded and Malik a disturbing shade of purple-red. Ryou laughs, the sound music to everyone's ears, and sets the steaks before their respective owners. Near raw for Akefia and Bakura, burnt to a crisp for Mariku, medium-rare for Malik, and medium-well for Ryou.

Everyone falls into their food like they've been starved for weeks, and Ryou is the only one who properly cuts his meat. He observes the others worriedly, hoping that this won't be the night that they choke on their quarter-pound bites of blood-soaked sustenance. Minutes later, everyone has made it out without any Heimlich maneuvers being performed, and Ryou clears the table. Akefia has other ideas, slipping an arm around the boy and pulling him close, nuzzling the fairy-floss hair and growling into it.

"Akefia, I have to get the dishes done," He protested half-heartedly. The Egyptian smirked and shook his head. "No, you have to have sex with me, Ryou-chan," The Japanese honorific sounded hilarious in the Thief King's thick accent and Ryou snorted, ducking from his former self's grip.

"No, I really need to get the blood and ash from the plates so we don't get vampires or mice." The young man corrected with a disturbingly sinister smile. The tall Thief pouted then, turning away and sauntering out into the living room to find someone else to _play_ with.

"Bakura, will you have sex with me since the mouse apparently _has decided to become celibate and likes washing dishes more than being bent over the bed and fu_-"

"Akefia Touzouko Bakura, that is quite enough!" Ryou shouted angrily from the kitchen. He had his hands on his hips and his normally-kind brown eyes blazed with anger. Mariku and Malik took this time to ease their way out of the apartment, figuring that it was either going to end in bloodshed or sex, and they could occupy their time more constructively- meaning, they were going to sneak into the Domino Museum and have crazy sex in the Egyptian exhibit, preferably on some kind of religiously significant artifact.

Bakura was watching the scene unfold with interest, crimson eyes dancing with mirth. Ryou was still shouting about inappropriateness and respecting that Ryou couldn't just drop everything he was doing to have sex, and then Akefia spouted off some ridiculous bullshit about how he felt neglected sexually and then Bakura, in his brilliant Thief/Spirit mind, concocted a plan to make them shut up and also get him off.

So, he stood and simply ripped his shirt off with a loud tearing noise, shimmying -with some degree of difficulty- out of his tight leather pants and leaning against the leather couch with a sexy smile and a come-hither look in his eyes.

And then they both stopped fighting and stared at him in slight shock. Ryou's face turned an interesting shade of reddish-purple, and Akefia grinned hugely. "You see? _That _is what I'm talking about! Why don't you ever rip all of _your _clothes off, Ry? How come Kura is the only one who takes any initiative?" The tanned man asked, gesticulating wildly at their very naked lover.

"Well, for one thing, I know that if I rip my clothes, I have to go out and buy new ones, since I can't let either of you near a shopping center without worrying that you'll get arrested for shoplifting or steal something and get away with it! And why do I have to be the one to take initiative? Why can't you just take _your _clothes off then, mister?"

Bakura sighed as the bickering continued, and then just let his hand wander down to his own hardness, pouting as he jerked off lazily, moaning almost boredly, and felt very unsatisfied when he finally got his release. "Will you two just shut up and get naked already? I'm horny and I just rubbed one out and you didn't even look at me! So let's just save the sex-or-no-sex argument for after we fuck!"

Ryou just sighed angrily. "I'm not really in the mood," With that, Bakura got a familiar, quite insane glint in his eyes. He strode over to the hikari and trapped him against the wall, his naked body pressed to the smaller, clothed one as he leaned over and began expertly kissing and nibbling on his light's neck, hands groping roughly and with a few quick tugs, Ryou's tee shirt was in tatters over his skinny chest and Bakura was intently spreading hickeys over the exposed skin as his hands teased the smaller boy's length.

"Oh… well… Bloody fucking hell, do that again!" The Brit demanded, wantonly moaning. Akefia grinned at his demonic counterpart, practically skipping over to the pair and working his own hands down Bakura's hips and over to his obvious erection, kissing Ryou over the thief's shoulder as his hands brought the taller of the pair to a shouting finish.


End file.
